Charlie X's
by TheManyFacesofJester
Summary: A group of high school mischief makers have started turning dangerous, beating those who don't agree with their ideals, or who get in their way. Feed up with the tolerance of these acts of violence, the teachers set out to discover who is really behind the Charlie X's, and end up becoming Number 1 on the rising gangs hit list. Spirk - McChekov - High School AU - Based on Charlie X
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not a huge fan of High School AU's, but I couldn't find any cool High School AU's for Star Trek and decided to try and write one. I have never written an AU, so this is going to be interesting. This is probably going to be, in the grand tradition of High School AU's, very cheesy, and very over the top. I really just hope I can make happy anyone who is looking for a good Star Trek High School AU. As the summary suggests, the pairings are McCoy/Chekov, and Spock/Kirk. Not the whole focus of the story, but what's an AU without a little romance. Enjoy.**

* * *

'Nothing like coffee.' Jim Kirk thought to himself as he gulped down another mouthful of the burning hot liquid. Careful not to spill any, the history teacher maneuvered his was through a hallway filling with students. It never occurred to Jim that if he arrived at the time he was meant to he would not have to snake through the hallway. Not that he minded so much. The kids here were not as bad as those at the last school he had worked at, and he sort of liked the constant swiveling through students he was forced to do. That and coffee were slowly becoming his new wake up ritual.

"Bones!" He shouted, raising his free hand in the air to wave. Even from across the hall Jim could see Leonard McCoy roll his eyes before giving a curt wave. The good doctor wasn't overly fond of nickname, but Jim thought it suited a medical man. Walking a little faster, Kirk grabbed Bones by the shoulder.

"Hey, you got any extra Golds? I left early and forgot to grab mine." McCoy's only response was a blank stare before he unlocked the Clinic's office door and walked over to a cabinet. Jim followed him in and took the Gold shirt that McCoy eventually presented him with.

"Dammit, Jim I can't keep loaning these to you. You need to start washing and returning the ones I already gave to you. Eventually someone is going to notice that 3 of the spare shirts are missing, and I'm gonna get stuck paying out of my pocket for them." Jim smiled and slipped the shirt on. It was true he had taken a few, and he should return them, even if that meant going back to some fairly unhappy women's houses to get them. If anything it was the school's own fault for placing a strict dress code on the teachers and only giving out one shirt per person. How could they expect anyone to remember to wash and wear the same red, blue, or gold shirt everyday was beyond him. McCoy was lucky. He always had a supply of the blue shirts for himself should he forget his own.

"You owe me. I'm not even supposed to be loaning those out to teachers, they're for students you know." McCoy warned as he set down his brief case and began shuffling notes.

"You teaching health today?" Jim asked, smoothing the shirt down. Bones grunted and nodded his head. "Do you know you move your mouth when you read in your head?" Jim said offhandedly as he finished his coffee.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be? I'm trying to work here."

"Fine. You don't want my company. I get it." He said, raising his hands in defeat as he headed out of the room. Bones shook his head at his friend before returning to his note cards.

Kirk continued on his path down the hallway, and up a staircase towards the History department. It wasn't much, as there were not very many teachers. Himself and maybe two or three others for the whole school. History wasn't really that important at this school, and neither was language, which may have been why both were crammed in the same wing of the building. It was all STEM for these kids. Not that Kirk minded. He was really a science man at heart, but the only open position here was for history, so he took it. He was more than qualified for teaching any subject here anyway.

On his way he made sure to pop his head into the language department heads office and say hello. Him and Ms. Uhura were not very close, but she was beautiful and talented, and Kirk tended to like that in women, so he made it a point to say hello each morning, despite her lack of enthusiasm at the prospect. However instead of Uhura he saw a young man sitting at her desk.

"Chekov! Filling in for Uhura?" He asked, causing the curly haired male to look up from whatever he was doing. Chekov was a bit of a prodigy around here. Just barely 20 years old he was knowledgeable in all fields, rendering him a part time substitute for any teachers in the school.

"Just for ze first class. She will be back around, uh, nineish I beliewe." The Russian said, nodding.

"You still TAing for Scotty?" Kirk asked, stealing a quick glance at the clock. He still had a little time left, but his class could care less if he was a few minutes late.

"Yes sir. I will join him when Ms. Uhura arriwes."

"That's good. Well, I gotta run Chekov, tell Scotty I said hi!" He proclaimed with a wave as he retreated from the room. The Russian nodded his head in return, before picking up what he was working on and heading from the office to a nearly full language classroom.

Jim pulled himself into his classroom just as the bell rang. He wasn't really in a hurry though, as he had passed several of the students meant to be in his class on his way. They would wander in eventually, but Jim really didn't care. He didn't believe in forced learning. If a kid showed up, it should be because he wants to, not because he is meant to.

As he entered though, he saw one kid on the floor, scrambling to pick up the spilled contents of his backpack.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked as he noticed the kid's bloody nose. Nobody said anything. "What happened?" He demanded a little louder, searching the room. Despite nobody answering, Kirk saw a larger boy wiping blood off his knuckles.

"Hey, Tom," he said to the boy on the floor. "Get your things and go to the clinic. You," he gestured to the bloody-knuckled punk. "I'm calling a dean to take you to the office." Tom quickly grabbed his things and left, while the larger boy looked shocked.

"Why you pickin' on me? Who said I did anything'?" He said with a cocky tone. Jim looked down at the boy's knuckles dramatically, and then picked up the phone. This was not a great way to start the day.

Several phone calls and a class period later, Kirk sighed and dramatically collapsed into his chair. This was the third incident he had witnessed in two days and each time the other students pretended it had not happened. Kirk stood up impetuously and wandered over to Uhura's office. Being head of a department, she might be able to explain if there was a pattern to these attacks.

"Uhura! Have a pleasant morning? Was he worth being late for?" Kirk teased as he walked into the same office he had entered earlier in the morning. Rolling her eyes, Uhura continued to help Chekov pack up his papers into a neat briefcase.

"You roll your eyes a lot." Kirk commented as he slunk into a leather armchair directly across from the articulate desk.

"I don't roll my eyes. I look to the heavens for guidance." She retorted, half joking, half annoyed. The present Russian pulled his chin down to his chest to hide a smirk. "Is there a reason you're here other than to point out my obvious attributes?"

"Much as I love pointing out the obvious to you, I actually did want to have a serious conversation." Uhura's expression changed to concern as she adjusted her red form fitting shirt and sat down behind her desk.

"A serious conversation?"

"Yeah. A kid in my first class got punched out by another. I wouldn't mention it, but the other kids all pretended it didn't happen, or that they didn't see it. This is the third time this week that something like this has happened. I can't be the problem…"

"Of course not."

"…so is something going on that I don't know about?" Uhura shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you think zis could have something for do with ze Charlie X's?" Chekov contributed.

"Charlie X's? Why does that sound familiar?" Kirk changed position as he spoke so he was sitting a little taller. Uhura nodded.

"You probably heard about them when you were given the job. The Charlie X's are a group of, for the most part, pranksters. Switching papers, tripping student, just mischief makers. But, what happened in your class has actually been happening a lot more frequently, and those accused are all known members of the Charlie X's."

"So, they're becoming a gang?" Uhura threw her hands up to shoulder height.

"No one is saying that. The group is just getting a little more dangerous. Of course, they could change, but for now-" Her voice was cut off by a phone ringing. "Excuse me." She picked up the phone and nodded several times, her expression becoming more distressed as the call continued.

"What's going on?" The ever curious Kirk interrupted. Hanging up the phone, Uhura stood up and started for the door.

"Someone vandalized Mr. Spock's office. All available department heads are being summoned to his room."


	2. Chapter 2

"Iz Mr. Spock hurt?" Chekov asked, gripping his briefcase to walk towards Uhura. She shook her head, and moved towards the door, followed close by Chekov and Kirk. Kirk did not know that much about Spock, except that he was the Head of the Science department.

The group made their way down the staircase to the Science department. While most schools combined Science and Technology into one wing, this school had separated the two into separate sides of the bottom floor so as to provide more room for all available classes in those subjects. The trio finally reached the end of the hall and turned into the door of Spock's overly large office.

The first sight that greeted them was a large "Go Back Home Terrorist" spray painted in red across the wall. While the spray paint was glaring, more damage was done than simply writing on walls. Papers had been strewn about, and anything breakable was broken. Kirk stared at the damage, turning on the spot before finally resting his eyes on a dark figure standing in the corner.

"Mr. Spock?" Jim walked over to the teacher. "Anything I can do to help you? I'm Jim…"

"Kirk. Yes, I am familiar with you. We met briefly on your first day. And no, there is nothing materially you can do at the moment. A professional is coming to assess the damage and take photos for reference." Kirk nodded, furrowing his brows. Spock did not seem even shaken by the event. Maybe he just compartmentally internalized better than most people.

"Mr. Kirk, I am curious as to your presence however. I had inferred that only department heads were called."

"Ah, yeah, Chekov and I were with Uhura when she got the call. I had a free period, and followed. And Chekov was going this way anyway. He TA's for you sometimes, doesn't he?"

"I assumed that you had been informed second hand. Yes, Mr. Chekov frequently acts as my assistant." Spock confirmed nodding his head slightly. It was silent for a while, Spock looking around at his office.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kirk asked, studying the man's face.

"I thought the call included that I was not injured when-"

"Not like that. But, this is your office. These are your things. Are _you_ going to be alright?" Kirk looked Spock in the eyes, trying to figure him out. The science teacher shifted expressions for a moment.

"I am not pleased at the attack on my being, but any possessions of worth to me were locked, and are safe. Thank you." Kirk grinned.

"Yeah." The grin grew as Kirk was forced to turn away from Spock's eyes. A crash was then heard, and all turned to face a hopping Chekov. It appeared an unstable file cabinet had fallen on his foot.

"Mr. Chekov, do you require medical assistance?" Spock's voice carried to Russian substitute.

"I think I heard something crack." He gritted his teeth as he rested against the edge of the desk and lifted his damaged foot up a little to inspect.

"Mr. Kirk, I would recommend that you, as you are not meant to be here anyway, take Mr. Chekov to the clinic." Kirk looked somewhat offended, but walked over to help Chekov.

"Thank you. We will inform the entire staff of any other developments regarding this incident." Kirk waved his hand in response, and he helped to stabilize Chekov enough to walk out of the room.

"Bones! I found a patient for you!" Kirk called out into the empty looking office, helping Chekov to rest on a parchment paper covered bed.

"God dammit Jim I don't have time for this." McCoy called out as he walked from a back room to the patient area. He seemed genuinely shocked to find that there was a legitimate person who needed help. Not missing a beat, the doctor rushed to grab a medical bag.

"What happened to him?" He called out, walking back towards the bed.

"A file cabinet fell on my foot." Chekov said, noticeably irritated that McCoy had not asked him, despite him being the one injured. Bones raised his eyebrow, and decided to conduct the rest of the conversation with the patient.

"Right. Okay which foot?" Chekov started to pull of his left shoe when Kirk moved to leave, at last noticing the time.

"I have to get to my next class. Tell me if he survives." Kirk mocked as he exited the clinic. Bones gritted his teeth as he helped remove the shoe Chekov had already started removing.

"You can sit back now, kid. I can handle the rest." Chekov nodded, and pulled himself up so his back was against the wall of the bed. When he was resting McCoy pulled off the sock that remained and began pressing on the foot, inspecting to figure out how bad the injury was. Pavel tensed up as the sensations of the doctor's skin on his sent a vibration to his scalp.

"I don't think we know each other, but you must work here. I'm Leonard McCoy."

"Pavel Chekov. I work az a substitute and teacher's assistant."

"You ever planning on becoming a real teacher? Well, you are a real teacher just- I mean do you want a real teaching position of a certain subject, not- You know, not just TAing and subbing." He couldn't not insult this kid. What was wrong with him? Pavel did not seem to notice or care though, his eyes glued to McCoy's hands.

"Not for now. I really enjoy hawing access to all different types of knowledge. And money iz not an issue, so I can work zis job for az long az I like." Leonard nodded, finally removing his hands from Pavel's foot. Chekov almost shook from the loss of the motion and warmth.

"Well, the bone isn't broken, but I think you burst a vein. Hang on." McCoy walked across the room to another bed and grabbed two pillows, then went to a freezer to retrieve an ice pack. Returning to Chekov's side, he carefully lifted the injured foot and propped it up on the two pillows. Chekov shivered as the cold ice pack was then pressed against the top of his foot.

"Iz it bad?" The Russian asked, his skin adjusting to the cold.

"It's not too bad, but you might need crutches for a while. After the accident you should have immediately sat..." He finally looked up and found Pavel's eyes directly on his "…down." McCoy's breathing got deeper as he turned to intensely stare at Chekov's foot.

The silence drove on for several minutes until McCoy reached into his bag and pulled out medical gauze. He then proceeded to wrap up Pavel's foot with the ice pack.

"You should sit down here for a while. In about an hour you can start moving about. I would recommend you go to a hospital to get an X-ray sometime today or tomorrow." Chekov nodded chastely, somewhat upset over the idea of sitting for an hour. Leonard took this time to get up and move back to his desk. It was unnerving him- sitting so close to the young substitute- and he had to prepare for his health class next period. He kept looking over at Pavel though, glancing as the Russian attempted to make himself comfortable on the hospital grade bed. He thought the kid would look younger with his foot bandaged up. Instead Chekov looked stronger than he should have, sitting up straight, keeping his injured foot still while the other tapped the air, staring absently at his finger's instead of the posters hanging around the room.

"You counting something?" Leonard asked quite a few minutes later, noticing Pavel's hands were now making rhythmic movements.

"I'm counting down from an hour." Leonard's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"I suppose I'm not the greatest company in the world, but then I'm not meant to be." The sharpness of his words caused Chekov to look up.

"Ah- no. It iz not that. I just don't like- newermind." Chekov shook his head and lowered his hands. He guessed it was little rude of him, regardless of whether he meant to be or not.

"It's fine. I get it." McCoy regarded dryly. The kid looked like he was on a constant sugar high, and he realized sitting for long periods of time must be genuinely difficult for him.

"You have a history of hyperactivity?" Leonard stated more that he asked. Pavel nodded slightly.

"It does help when it comes to sports though. I ran a marathon last month."

"How'd you do?" He said, making small-talk.

"I won." The doctor's eyebrow rose as he walked back over to his patient, briefcase in hand.

"I have to get to get to the next health class I'm teaching. I'll help you to where ever you need to be." He said, extending his hand. Chekov looked skeptical.

"I thought I waz supposed to sit for an hour?"

"You are. But you look fairly uncomfortable, and I know the minute I leave you'll just get up anyway, so I might as well help out right now." Pavel looked abashed, but took hold of McCoy's hand nonetheless. Throwing his arm over McCoy's shoulders, Chekov managed to stabilize himself enough to stand. It took a few minutes, but a system of walking was developed in which Leonard became essentially a moving crutch, taking the place of Pavel's bandaged foot.

The two teachers stumbled through the mostly empty halls, Chekov talking most of the way about his and the engineering teacher, Mr. Scott's experiments, tests, and theories. Leonard knew the teacher fairly well. Scotty and Jim were friends, and Leonard got dragged into that friendship by extent. Scotty was nice; a little obsessed, but a friendly character.

"McCoy!" Scotty popped his head out of his empty classroom and briskly made his way to greet the walking Doctor and his patient. "Did you hear about Mr. Spock? I just got told by the head of- what in the blazes is on your foot?" Scotty's voice made a disturbing change from concern to distress as he stared blankly at his assistant's foot

"I am fine. I waz just at Mr. Spock's office. Not a lot of dangerous damage zere, but I waz not careful and a file cabinet fell on my foot. Dr. McCoy haz patched it up as best he can." Chekov explained, leaning on the wall to relieve some of the pressure from McCoy, as well as to attempt to start walking on his own. But neither Scotty not McCoy were going to let that happened, and both grabbed an arm.

"Ye have to be more careful, laddie. Is he going to be alright?" The Scott peered around Chekov to look over at the Doctor.

"I will be fine. I appreciate ze concern, really, but I told you, I'll be good az new in a few weeks." Scotty's head still lingered around the assistant until McCoy gave an agreeing nod. The Russian appeared annoyed, but made no further comment as he was grudgingly led inside the classroom and placed in a desk chair.

From here McCoy and Chekov both filled in what they knew about the incident with Mr. Spock before asking Scotty to fill them in on what he had heard.

"Apparently they're still searching for the kid who did it, but they do know who it is. The receptionists checked the security tapes outside Spock's office and boy who did it's named Ralph Green. Not surprising though, is he's a suspected member of the Charlie X's."

"That iz strange. Ms. Uhura, Mr. Kirk and I were just talking about ze Charlie X's. Mr. Kirk had an incident zis morning that iz likely connected to them. A kid got punched out and eweryone pretended not to notice."

The engineering teacher and Doctor both considered. Two incidents in one day from the same group was never a good sign.

"Mr. Kirk thinks it might be ze start of a... gang." Pavel added, not sure what to say. Leonard raised his eyebrows, always mulling over any opinion of Jim's with careful consideration. Scotty, however, nodded vigorously.

"That's what I've been saying for weeks now. You can't just let kids form groups where the sole purpose is to cause mayhem. But nobody wants to listen an old engineer. Not like I would know anything about it!" As he spoke, his voice fluent in passion and sarcasm, Scotty randomly picked up and put down items, somehow trying to emphasis his point through leverage.

"Much as I agree, there's not much we can do at this point. I'm guessing there's going to be a meeting about though. The only time anyone in charge here seems to care about incidents like this is when it affects a teacher. All the heads are called to see a partially destroyed room, but no one looks twice at a beaten kid." Leonard added, reaching down to re-adjust the ice on Chekov's foot.

"Listen Scotty, I gotta head off. I'll see you at whatever meeting we end up being summoned to later today or tomorrow, I guarantee it, but I have a class to make it to. You keep an eye on him; make sure he doesn't get too much movement in. The trip here might have cost him a day he could have been healed, but I don't trust you alone when you injured." He re-stated, turning his gaze to Pavel. "You do need to see a doctor, and soon. You're gonna need crutches though-"

"I can get something in construction. A stick of wood, or metal. They certainly have enough to spare." Clever thing, isn't he? McCoy thought as he grinned and nodded at Pavel's suggestion.

"Sounds good. I'll see you both later. Oh, and Jim says hello!" The doctor remembered as he moved quickly out the door. Scotty raised a hand and waved in acknowledgement, before casting Pavel a skeptical look.

"A Russian being taken down by a file cabinet. What would your ancestors say?" He shook his head in mock disapproval and returned to his seat behind the desk.

* * *

**A/N: In Which Chekov is a Sassy Little Thing. **

**I know, I should be working of Game of Secrets, but inspiration came for this story, and I went with it.**

**Hope you like, and please review. I can't get better if I don't know what's wrong.**


End file.
